<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>模范老板（番外吃醋篇） by rainbowness19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374913">模范老板（番外吃醋篇）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19'>rainbowness19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>模范老板（番外吃醋篇）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莫关山是个老实本分的人，和贺天结婚后，孩子又小，就暂时没出去工作，只是在家照顾孩子打扫卫生，贺天总是怕莫关山不喜欢自己，莫关山才才刚刚20岁，贺天整整比他大了8岁，贺天经常会问秘书自己是不是老了<br/>「您容颜依旧」秘书咧出一副公事公办的微笑</p><p>莫关山每天都会带着熙熙下楼去社区的花园去玩，熙熙已经一岁多了，长的可爱，花园里锻炼的老人，和其他家长们都很喜欢他，贺天有一次早回家，本想去花园给老婆孩子一个惊喜，藏在假山后头偷看莫关山，却发现一个alpha也抱着孩子和莫关山走的很近，俩人坐在长椅上笑着在说什么，贺天认识那个男的，是个离异的Alpha，老婆前几年和他离婚，去做了祛除标记的手术，还来找他要过钱，贺天对他本来是有点同情的，直到他看到那个家伙伸手摘掉莫关山头上的落叶，二人笑的很暧昧，贺天就忍不住了。<br/>「你在这干嘛呢！不回家做饭?」贺天突然出现在长椅背后，吓到了莫关山，在贺天看来他就是做贼心虚，莫关山抱起孩子和那个男人说了句「先走了」居然没结巴，贺天更生气了，他觉得这个男人收到了特殊待遇。</p><p>回到家贺天的脸色依旧不好，他也不问莫关山和那个人聊了什么那么开心，期待他能「坦白从宽」，莫关山看贺天不太高兴，以为是工作上遇到了烦心事，也就没再说话，他其实想告诉贺天，今天新认识的alpha告诉自己一家很好吃的餐厅，想和贺天一起去。<br/>贺天吃完饭把筷子摔在桌上，一个人走进了屋，熙熙见着爸爸这样，哭着怎么也不肯把剩下的豆腐汤喝完，莫关山哄了半天熙熙还是哭，只好从厨房又拿出酸奶，削了苹果给他做辅餐，熙熙罕见的发了脾气，伸手打翻了酸奶碗，浓稠的酸奶顺着餐布滴滴答答掉在地上，莫关山想拿布去擦，衣角带掀了豆腐汤，汤汁洒在了熙熙的手上，虽说不烫，但也小手热的通红。莫关山被熙熙撕心裂肺的哭声吓坏，拿了冰袋来敷，熙熙也知道自己任性的后果是挨烫，窝在莫关山怀里抬眼偷看妈妈，莫关山望着一地的狼藉，手中握着熙熙通红的小肉手，看看禁闭的房门，贺天也没出来看一眼，莫关山伤心的掉了眼泪，滴在熙熙的脸上，熙熙扬起手去摸妈妈，「妈妈，不哭…熙熙乖」</p><p>莫关山抹了抹眼泪，背起育儿袋，简单拿了些婴儿用品，把贺天给自己日常花销的卡扔在茶几上，带着熙熙走出了家门。<br/>贺天从浴室一出来，打算找莫关山谈谈，刚才在浴室里隐约听见有哭声，也不知道发生了什么，找了一圈，老婆孩子全没了，贺天慌了神，连忙给莫关山打电话<br/>「你去哪了?」<br/>「我我妈家」<br/>「为什么回家?」<br/>莫关山没回答，就挂了电话，贺天意识到今天自己发脾气过火了，莫关山肯定是生气了，便赶紧开车去丈母家找老婆。</p><p>站在丈母娘家大门口，贺天有点发怵，丈母娘不太喜欢自己是摆在明面上的，这下她肯定以为自己欺负了莫关山，自己进去指不定啥待遇呢。<br/>「咚咚咚」<br/>「谁啊」<br/>「我，妈，贺天，我来接莫莫回家」<br/>「莫莫?」莫妈妈打开门，「莫莫没回来啊」<br/>「啊？他说他回您这了」<br/>「没有，我要睡了 你走吧」莫妈妈说着就要关门，贺天赶紧扣住门缝「妈，我俩有点小误会，我今天犯浑了，是我不对……」<br/>「你这人怎么这样啊，你媳妇跑了，你找我要人，没有！没在我这！」莫妈妈态度坚决，就是不让贺天进门。<br/>「媳妇！莫莫！熙熙，爸爸来了！」<br/>「你这人喊什么啊！」<br/>「爸爸！」熙熙听见爸爸的声音很兴奋，父子俩遥相呼应，莫妈妈见事情瞒不住，只好放了贺天进门，贺天一进门就看见莫关山坐在床上，抱着熙熙，熙熙手上贴着冰贴，见着贺天高兴的伸手求抱抱。贺天抱起他「熙熙你这是怎么啦…负伤了?」「疼…」熙熙咬着手指把头搭在贺天颈窝，「不听妈妈了又?」贺天轻轻打了下熙熙的小屁股。「唔」熙熙不服气的扭扭。<br/>莫关山低着头抠手指，一脸冷漠<br/>「媳妇，你咋带着孩子回家了呢，那我一个人晚上睡那么冷的被窝，我多难受啊」贺天坐在床边 ，一手揽着熙熙，一手去抓莫关山的手，却被一把躲开「你—你来干—干什么」<br/>「我找你啊，咱得回去睡觉啊」<br/>「你—你找我—就—就是为了上—上床」莫关山一想到贺天在床上如狼似虎的模样，再加上他这句话，莫关山误会贺天只想和自己做爱。<br/>「你说什么啊」贺天急的汗都出来了。<br/>「外面饭—饭好吃，家里—不好吃，你你要是—嫌弃，就—就不不—不用回来」莫关山不看贺天，眼眶又湿了。<br/>「哪对哪啊，我今天有点生气也是有原因的……」<br/>「我！我…我看见—见了！」莫关山把枕头塞在贺脸上，「我—我带熙熙去早—早教，回来的—的路上，看见—见你和一个女—女的，吃饭，你—你笑—笑的，可高兴，一—一回家，你—你就那个那个德—德行……」莫关山说这一长串累的呼哧呼哧喘粗气，眼泪哗哗掉。<br/>「那你还跟花园那个男的谈笑风生呢，我还生气呢！」<br/>「嗯?」莫关山吸吸鼻子，「哪—哪个男的?」<br/>「就是那个脸长的跟柿饼子一样瘪的家伙！」<br/>「纯—纯纯爸爸?」<br/>「对！就是他！」贺天没好气<br/>「他！他！他告诉我，一—一个好—好吃的饭馆—我我—我想多问—问几句，和—和你一起—去」莫关山又冤枉又生气，脸都白了。<br/>贺天听他这么一说，面子上挂不住，没一会又笑了，扯着袖子替莫关山擦眼泪，「咱俩这是互相吃醋……」<br/>莫关山听他这么一说也破涕为笑。<br/>贺天见着媳妇笑了，赶紧撅起嘴「亲一个」<br/>熙熙也有样学样「亲亲」<br/>「孩子都—都跟你学—学坏了，今天—朝—朝一个小—小孩，抛—抛媚眼！」<br/>「是嘛！儿子?！」贺天亲一口，「不愧是我儿子！优秀！」</p><p>这晚莫关山和贺天就没再回去，莫关山抓了衣服去洗澡，贺天抱着熙熙哄他睡觉，本来都要合上的眼睛，突然又睁开，迷茫的看着贺天「看什么?闭眼！睡觉！」<br/>「我不……」熙熙蹭着贺天的耳朵<br/>「快睡！你爸今晚有要事要办，快睡！」贺天心疼的亲了亲熙熙烫红的小手，轻哼着歌带着熙熙进入梦乡。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>